With You (Part 2)
by Sei Sei Seijuuro
Summary: Lanjutan dari kebersamaan Midorima dan Akashi di fanfiction sebelumnya (With You Part 1)


Akashi sangat bahagia. Sepanjang acara makan-makan kue bersama pelayan-pelayannya dia terus saja menyinggingkan senyum menggemaskan. Para _maid_ nya yang sejak tadi duduk menikmati kue terheran-heran melihat tuan muda mereka terus saja tersenyum tanpa henti.

"Tuan muda kenapa? Sepertinya sejak pulang dari jalan-jalan tadi anda sangat bahagia?" itu _butler_ keluarga Akashi. Ia yang selalu melayani kebutuhan Akashi, sekaligus jadi supir pribadinya juga.

Akashi menatap polos kepada _butler_ tua nya. "Memangnya biasanya aku terlihat sedih ya?"

"Eh? Bukan begitu maksud saya, tuan. Hanya… anda terlihat lebih bahagia daripada biasanya."

Akashi terkekeh. "Kalian makanlah yang banyak. Nanti aku akan belikan lagi." Ujarnya ceria.

Para _maid_ yang menemani Akashi tersenyum senang seraya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada tuan muda mereka yang baik hati. Jarang-jarang bukan ada seorang tuan muda kaya raya yang mau repot-repot membelikan kue untuk para pelayannya, bahkan mengizinkan mereka duduk di kursi yang sama dengan kursi yang diduduki tuan nya.

"Tanaka, besok tidak perlu menjempuku." Ujar Akashi tiba-tiba.

Tanaka— _butler_ Akashi terkejut mendengar perintah tuan mudanya. "Tapi, _Bocchan_. Nanti _Danna-sama_ bisa marah jika saya tidak membawa tuan pulang dengan selamat."

"Aku yang akan bilang kepada _Otou-sama_. Setidaknya biarkan aku bebas ketika di sekolah."

Tanaka mengangguk paham. "Tapi saya harus tetap mengantarkan anda berangkat, _Bocchan._ "

Akashi menghela napas. " _Hai' hai'_ ".

Paginya, Akashi sudah bersiap-siap berangkat kesekolah. Ini tidak seperti Akashi yang biasanya. Bahkan jadwal masuk sekolahnya masih sekitar dua jam lagi dan Akashi telah siap dengan seragam rapi. Bibir mungilnya terus saja menyinggingkan senyuman. Seeprtinya suasana hati Akashi memang benar-benar baik.

"Lho, _Bocchan_ sudah siap?" Tanaka terkejut ketika tuan mudanya sudah keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian rapi plus tas nya.

Akashi mengangguk. "Aku harus berangkat lebih pagi hari ini. Nijimura- _senpai_ menyuruhku untuk menemuinya sebelum kelas dimulai untuk membahas soal klub basket." Jelas Akashi.

Tanaka mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu, _Bocchan_ tidak keberatan hanya sarapan roti dan selai dengan segelas susu?"

Akashi mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa, itu sudah lebih dari cukup kok."

Segera Tanaka menyiapkan sarapan tuan mudanya. Akashi telah duduk manis di meja makan sembari menunggu Tanaka menyiapkan sarapan miliknya. Tak sampai lima menit Tanaka telah kembali dengan roti selai stroberi dan segelas susu putih kesukaan Akashi. tanpa banyak bicara, Akashi segera menghabiskan semuanya tanpa sisa. Setelah selesai, Akashi membersihkan bibirnya dan segera memungut tas yang sejak tadi ia letakkan di lantai.

"Tanaka, aku tunggu di depan ya?"

" _Hai' Bocchan."_

Selama perjalanan kesekolah, Akashi terus saja memandangi jalanan lewat jendela mobil. Wajah manisnya tak pernah berhenti menyunggingkan senyum menggemaskan yang Tanaka yakin sekali siapapun menyukai senyum itu. Akashi Seijuuro adalah satu-satunya harta berharga keluarga Akashi. Tuan besar Akashi Masaomi begitu menyayanginya. Hanya saja, rasa sayang itu tidak ditunjukkan sebagaimana pada umunya seorang ayah melakukannya. Apalagi setelah Ibunya, Akashi Shiori meninggal karena sakit, Akashi Masaomi semakin ketat dalam mendidik Akashi. Untungnya, tuan muda nya itu sama sekali tidak berpikir negatif dengan didikan tegas ayahnya. Tanaka hanya khawatir dengan cara didik Akashi Masaomi akan mempengaruhi mental Akashi Seijuuro, berbagai pikiran negatif sering mampir di kepala Tanaka tentang bagaimana jika Seijuuro menganggap ayahnya tidak menyayanginya? Atau bagaimana jika Seijuuro berpikir dirinya hanya asset untuk meneruskan bisnis orang tuanya? Nyatanya, tahun-tahun berlalu dan didikan Akashi Masaomi yang semakin ketat sama sekali tidak memunculkan pikiran negatif itu pada diri Akashi Seijuuro—setidaknya itulah yang diyakini Tanaka melihat dari sikap tuan mudanya.

"Tanaka, nanti turunkan aku di pertigaan sebelum sekolah saja, ya?"

"Kenapa, _Bocchan?_ "

Akashi tertawa lucu. "Aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat dimanjakan."

Tanaka tersenyum, ia mengangguk paham atas permintaan tuan mudanya itu. "Baiklah, _Bocchan._ Berhati-hatilah."

Akashi mengangguk semangat.

Akashi tengah menyiapkan data-data permainan anggota timnya ketika tiba-tiba saja seseorang menabrak dirinya. Kalau saja tidak ada lengan yang menahan pinggangnya, Akashi yakin sekali dirinya sudah jatuh terduduk dengan kertas-kertas yang berhamburan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Akashi?"

Akashi mengerjabkan matanya. Sebuah lengan besar melingkari pinggangnya, dan Akashi menangkap rambut hijau di hadapannya.

"Oh, Midorima?"

"Kau baik-baik saja, _nanodayo?_ "

Akashi mengangguk. Midorima segera melepaskan lengannya dari pinggang Akashi dan membantu pemuda manis itu memunguti kertas-kertas miliknya yang sebagian jatuh karena insiden tabrakan tadi.

"Kenapa kau sudah datang pagi-pagi sekali, _nanodayo?_ " tanya Midorima seraya menyerahkan kertas-kertas milik Akashi.

"Oh, aku sedang memeriksa data-data tim kita." Akashi menunjukkan kertas-kertas miliknya. Midorima mengangguk paham.

"Dan kau?" tanya Akashi balik.

Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Tidak ada, _nanodayo._ Hanya sedang melatih tembakanku saja."

"Wah! Kau rajin sekali, Midorima." Seru Akashi kagum seraya menepuk bahu pemuda hijau tersebut. Midorima yang mendapat pujian seperti itu menjadi tersipu dan segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Biasa saja, _nanodayo._ " Ujar Midorima pelan.

Akashi tersenyum lebar. "Oh ya, Midorima, kemarin kue nya enak sekali. Pelayan-pelayanku suka semua. Nanti mau temani aku membelinya lagi?"

"Pelayanmu tidak menjemput? Kasihan kalau dia menunggumu lama seperti kemarin."

Akashi menggeleng. "Aku sudah bilang pada Tanaka tidak usah menjemputku hari ini, jadi aku bisa bermain dengan bebas, hehehe." Akashi tertawa riang. Midorima tidak bisa untuk tidak iut tertawa ketika melihat bibir merah itu tertarik membentuk senyuman, menampilkan gigi-gigi putih yang membuatnya semakin menarik.

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana kau pulang nanti?"

Akashi mengelus dagunya seraya berpikir, tak sampai semenit ia menjentikkan jari-jarinya. "Gampang, nanti aku bisa naik kereta." Jawab Akashi mantap, padahal selama hidupnya Akashi sama sekali belum pernah menaiki transportasi umum seperti kereta.

Midorima yang tidak tahu betapa minimnya pengetahuan Akashi soal transportasi umum hanya mengangguk saja. Ia kira, mana mungkin ada seorang remaja yang belum pernah menaiki kereta. "Baiklah, _nanodayo._ "

Akashi tersenyum lebar. "Wah, _Arigatou,_ Midorima."

Midorima mengangguk, ia kembali menuju kearah keranjang bola dan melatih tembakannya lagi sembari menunggu yang lain datang. Latihan pagi biasanya di mulai satu jam sebelum kelas di mulai, dan Midorima akan dengan senang hati datang lebih dulu hanya untuk melatih akurasi tembakannya.

Di sisi lain, Akashi tengah asyik membaca catatan yang di buat oleh Momoi Satsuki—manajer klub basket mereka, sekalian memikirkan strategi baru untuk pertandingan yang akan datang. Nijimura- _senpai_ mengiriminya pesan bahwa dia tidak bisa datang awal karena kondisi orang tua nya yang menghawatirkan.

Akashi sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan kali ini. bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu dan Akashi langsung membawa dirinya untuk bergaul dengan buku-buku di perpustakaan. Biasanya, Akashi akan dengan senang hati menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara buku-buku bisnis yang begitu menarik, tapi kali ini Akashi malah mematung di depan rak khusus novel romantis, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya hingga ia sampai di rak buku yang menjadi favorit anak-anak perempuan.

Akashi meraih salah satu novel romantis yang sampai dalam jangkaunnya. Dari sampulnya, novel ini pastilah novel era 1800-an yang terkenal. Sebelumnya, Akashi telah beberapa kali membaca novel romantis modern yang sedang tenar di kalangan anak muda. Rata-rata cerita mereka berlatar sekolah, dengan plot _love—hate relationshit_. Intinya kedua tokoh utama awalnya saling benci, debat sana-sini tapi pada akhirnya jatuh sayang. Percaya atau tidak, cerita dengan plot seperti itu laku keras di pasaran.

Akashi jadi penasaran apakah cerita-cerita semacam itu bisa diterapkan di dunia nyata. Yah, seperti asal mencium seseorang ditangga sekolah, pada akhirnya bisa saling jatuh cinta. Atau, menjahili seseorang yang disukai hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya? Akashi kira hal seperti itu bukannya menambah rasa benci orang itu kepada diri sendiri ya? Memangnya siapa orang di dunia ini yang suka diganggu?

Akashi membuka-buka tiap halaman novel yang dipegangnya. Ada dua novel dengan latar yang berbeda di genggamannya. Satu novel _romace_ klasik, dan satu lagi novel romantis modern. Akashi hanya tengah membandingkan, bagaimana pandangan kebanyakan orang era dulu dengan sekarang dalam menanggapi rasa cinta. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Akashi sampai ia repot-repot melakukan hal ini.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mencoba nya kepada Midorima ya?" gumam Akashi pelan. Akashi hanya asal saja menggumankan nama Midorima di sela-sela rasa penasarannya akan novel yang tengah ia baca sekarang ini. Barangkali Akashi lupa kalau tokoh dalam novel itu bukan nya seorang laki-laki dan laki-laki, melainkan gadis dan cowok. Terlalu jarang bergaul dengan gadis membuat Akashi sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan soal hubungan secara romantis.

" _Yosh!_ Aku akan coba pada Midorima." Akashi mengangguk mantap, ia meletakkan kembali novel-novel itu ke bagian rak nya masing-masing dan segera beranjak keluar perpustakaan.

Sepulang sekolah nanti mereka tidak ada jadwal latihan. Para _senpai_ sepakat untuk menjenguk ayah Nijimura. Sebenarnya, para _kouhai_ ingin ikut mereka, tapi mereka bilang sekarang ini waktu pribadi mereka untuk bicara dengan Nijimura, alhasil para _kouhai_ tidak jadi ikut.

Midorima tengah asyik membaca catatan biologinya ketika ia merasakan tepukan halus di bahunya. Bel pulang sekolah baru berbunyi lima belas manit yang lalu. Ia agak berjengit kaget karena saking kusyuknya ia membaca sampai-sampai tidak menyadari ada seseorang di belakangnya. Beruntung, Midorima memiliki keseimbangan yang bagus hingga ia tidak harus terjungkal jatuh dari tangga tempat ia berpijak saat ini. sekedar info saja, Midorima sedang asyik membaca sambil menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu.

"Aka—" Midorima membelalak. Belum selesai ia mengucap nama yang sering ia ucapkan ia sudah dikagetkan dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda di belakangnya.

Akashi berdiri di belakangnya, dua anak tangga lebih tinggi darinya hingga tubuhnya yang mungil menjadi sama seperti tinggi Midorima. Sebenarnya bukan itu masalahnya, tapi apa yang sedang dilakukan Akashi lah masalahnya. Akashi menangkup kedua pipi Midorima dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Midorima sendiri. Hanya menempel saja hingga beberapa detik dan Akashi mulai menggerakkan bibirnya begitu canggung.

Midorima yang mulai sadar situasi reflek mencengkram bahu pemuda merah itu dan mendorongnya menjauh. Sayangnya, dorongannya tidak bisa dikatakan pelan. Akashi terjatuh dengan kepala terantuk pegangan tangga. Akashi menggigit bibirnya, tetesan darah menguncur melewati telapak tangannya yang sejak tadi memegangi dahi.

Tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, buru-buru Midorima menghampiri Akashi. ia mengusap darah yang menetes di pelipis Akashi dan berusaha menekannya supaya tidak terlalu banyak yang keluar.

"Akashi, maafkan aku. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud melukaimu." Ujar Midorima panik. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan segera menahan luka Akashi dengan kain itu.

Akashi mengangguk lemah. "Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, hehehe." Disaat seperti ini pun Akashi masih sempat tertawa. Hanya, tawa itu tidak begitu bergairah. Bibir Akashi memucat dalam waktu singkat.

"Kita harus segera ke rumah sakit." Midorima meraih ponsel nya yang ada di saku seragam dan segera menghubungi taksi.

Akashi yang mengeluarkan banyak darah dari kepalanya terlihat semakin lemas. Buru-buru Midorima menggendongnya dan berlari dengan sisa kekuatannya menuju depan sekolah. Oh, dia bahkan melupakan catatan biologinya yang sudah ia susun setiap malam.

Mereka sampai di rumah sakit sekitar setengah jam kemudian. Dokter yang menangani Akashi mengatakan jika keadaan Akashi baik-baik saja, benturan dikepalanya tidak sampai menimbulkan penyakit dalam yang berbahaya. Midorima segera menghubungi _butler_ Akashi melalui ponselnya, saat Midorima mengabarkan soal keadaan Akashi, pria tua itu terdengar khawatir dan mengatakan akan segera sampai dalam tiga puluh menit.

Sekarang ini, Midorima tengah duduk di ruangan Akashi, pria merah itu masih memejamkan matanya dengan wajah pucat. Lukanya juga sudah di balut. Midorima merasa bersalah telah mendorong Akashi dan membuatnya terluka begini. Sungguh, ia tidak bermaksud menyakitinya. Midorima hanya terkejut. Apa sebenarnya alasan Akashi menciumnya begitu?

Tak berapa lama, Akashi membuka matanya dan berusaha bangkit.

"Kau berbaring saja." Ujar Midorima pelan.

Akashi mengangguk. "Aku pingsan ya? Lemah sekali." Gumamnya pelan.

Midorima menghela napas. "Maafkan aku, Akashi."

Akashi tersenyum lebar. "Sudahlah, tidak perlu minta maaf, toh aku yang salah kok."

Midorima mengangguk paham. "Jadi, apa alasanmu melakukan itu padaku? Aku kaget sekali sampai reflek mendorongmu."

Entah Midorima salah lihat atau memang benar, ia mendapati semburat kemerahan di kedua pipi Akashi. terlihat menggemaskan.

"A—aku, hanya penasaran." Cicitnya pelan.

"Penasaran?"

"Aku membaca beberapa novel romantis dengan latar yang berbeda tadi. Dan… a—aku penasaran dengan ciumannya." Jelas Akashi malu-malu.

Midorima tenganga. Astaga, polos sekali Akashi. apa selama hidupnya dia belum pernah jatuh cinta hingga penasaran bagaimana rasanya ciuman?

"Ma—maafkan aku, Midorima."

Midorima menghela napas. "Tidak apa, _nanodayo_. Tapi, kalau kau memang ingin tahu rasanya bilang saja padaku. Tidak perlu mengejutkanku begitu."

Akashi langsung mendongak. "Benarkah? Midorima tidak keberatan aku cium? Wah!" kedua mata Akashi berbinar senang.

Oh astaga, Midorima lupa jika Akashi masih polos. Dia akan senang hati mencoba hal-hal begini. Tapi, mencuri kesempatan dari kepolosan Akashi rasanya tidak masalah.

 **END**

 **A/N :** Yuhuuu! Seperti yang dijanjikan. Ini lanjutannya _fanfic_ With You yang kemarin yah, meski lama _update_ nya dan ceritanya juga gini-gini aja. Sebenarnya ini udah mulai bikin sejak lama, terus gara-gara pengumuman SNMPTN yang _zonk_ di aku, entah kenapa ide nya nguap semua. Yah, kecewa sih, _but It's okay_. Do'a kan aku lolos SBMPTN yah.

 _See you in the next fanfiction. Bye! :*_


End file.
